


The Red Button

by Skiddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Drabble, Humor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Red buttons must be pressed, Soundwave cant have peace, Teleportation, Tumblr Prompt, You accidently helped the decepticons, shitty titles and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddle/pseuds/Skiddle
Summary: A small drabble featuring unlucky reader who accidently saves Soundwave from a bullet meant for him. Red button saves the day.Cybertronian!Reader x Soundwave (implied)Might add more chapters in the future.
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Red Button

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice for me to find my writing style, something short written in 30-min.

You barely dodge the blasts aimed at your tires as you run for it. Alarms blaring red as you leave skid marks across the floor when you take a sharp turn to the left. 

Relative to say, your plan had failed, miserably. If this was a cooking show, your plan for a nice oil cake would’ve turned out to be the 7th demon summoned from the pits of anguish. 

At this point, you had no idea where you were going, pure luck and bullshittery was your only GPS as you turned left again to be greeted by a maze of long hallways and doors. It was supposed to be a simple mission involving a theft of a datapad and safely escaping through the vents and back to your commissioner. A simple sneak and steal with a promise of a sum of credits at the end, which idiot would say no to that? 

The sneak and steal turned out to be a trap as the moment you entered the office, guards were there waiting for you. Thankfully, they were dumb enough to lose you in the hallways as you heroically ran for your life. How did you not see that coming? The job was too easy with too good of a deal. 

Sometimes, you wish you weren’t so greedy and see the absurdity of the jobs you take. 

You pushed hard on your breaks when three guards appeared right in front of you. Transforming in mid air, you jumped on top of them, stepping one of them right in the face to use as leverage before transforming back to your alt-mode. The guards here were thankfully dumb and slow.

But you couldn’t run forever, either they were going to catch you or you were gonna run out of fuel and no one likes to get executed on an empty fuel tank. Your optics catch the markings on the door on your right displaying that it was a laboratory, no doubt empty at this time of hour. Transforming, you break into the lab by hacking the number-pad using an ancient technique called  _ punching _ . Sure, it will alarm the security system that one of the key locks has been disabled but at least when they face you, you’ll have weapons of mass destruction to annihilate anyone who even dares to look at you.

You entered the lab to be greeted with sterile air and numerous chemicals and devices scattered across the tables. None of them look like  _ Doomsday Bringer 5000 _ .

Guess you were just gonna throw some flimsy chemicals and hope for the best. 

As you began rummaging through the various chemicals, trying to find the chemicals which your friends told you to stay away from, you noticed something glint between the pile of scraps.

Ha ha! There! 

You rushed to one of the tables, hidden beneath a dismantled energon distiller and lo and behold.

A red button. 

You loved red buttons, who doesn’t like red buttons? A red button could do a lot of things! Like cause a nuclear launch or command an army of sparkeaters or most probably pour energon remotely from the energon distiller. 

It was a little disappointing, you weren’t gonna lie.

It was a square box, no bigger than your palm with a glistening red button on top. Begging to be pushed even though you knew it was going to nothing. Shouts echoed down the hallway, it looks like they found you. You sat down on the floor, armor sagging, apparently this was the end. Frag, dying in an empty lab alone was not the way you wanted to go out. Looks like karma finally had caught up with you. 

The red button looked at you mockingly.

“Well, frag you too friend, you can’t even distill energon can you?” You taunted it. You heard the guards footsteps clearly now, numerous weapons charging as they prepared to storm the lab. 

This was it, _huzzah_ , after all those years of annoying people, you were going to die to a small job. Embarrassing really. With nothing to lose at this point, you pressed the red button. 

At first, nothing happened, just as you expected but deep down you wished it really did summon one of the ancient primes, cursed to forever protect your dumbass aft from danger. What it did do was encapse you in a red bubble and a flash of white blinded you, forcing you to reboot your optics. 

_ CRACK! _

Suddenly you were in the air before gravity remembered you weren’t supposed to and lunged you down to the floor on top of an unfortunate bot. Forcing them to fall with you as a bullet whizzed your way, hitting your shoulder in the process. Your mind was too boggled to even notice the pain when you pushed yourself off the mech to gather your senses. 

Your new surroundings confirmed that you weren’t in the lab or even the facility anymore but on top of a high building in someone's balcony. Apparently that button was the world’s smallest teleporter, who knew? Speaking of someone, you glanced down at the poor bot that you fell on top of. 

Wait, that blue paint job, that shoulder cannon and  _ oh dear primus _ that insignia.

You just fell on top Soundwave, the third in command of the Decepticon army. Now this was the biggest frag up anyone can achieve in this millennia. 

Well fuck.

* * *

Soundwave was enjoying a peaceful night on top the balcony, his cassettes were inside playing a new video game which meant a tranquillity for a few hours. No unholy screeching from Starscream, no holding back Megatron from murdering the said screeching Starscream, just blessed silence.

What he did not notice however, was a camouflaged figure, five buildings away from him lining up his sniper rifle. He had been planning three vorns for this very moment, everything he held dear depended on the single bullet in his gun’s barrel. This was the shining moment in his life, the highlight of the Autobot history.

The moment he angled and fired his perfect shot, his target was pushed to the ground by, did that mech just appear out of thin air? No time to speculate, his cover was blown right in the heart of Decepticon territory, he had to disappear and fast. This was his end, he had failed everyone, he couldn’t return home now. He now had to accept a mundane life with the common-people, a truly shameful end to his life.

* * *

“Uh, are you ok?” You blurted out dumbly as you helped him up, not knowing how to address or even act around him. You were a neutral and helped the faction who can offer the most credits which again usually was the Autobots. Who could’ve guessed that discriminating billions of people can make them loaded? 

“Query: are you?”

It was that moment you noticed the bullet inside your shoulder, and it took a second to connect the two and two together. Screw the pain, you just stopped an assasination attempt on the most dangerous mech on the planet. You were morally confused if this was a good thing or a bad thing. A question to ponder later when you were far, far away from this place.

This was good! Maybe? He knew you weren’t a threat, you just saved his life even if it was accidental but beggars can’t be choosers. Now, you needed to bullshit this way out and hopefully escape using the red button and never run into him again.

“Yeah yeah, just a small bullet, no need to worry but it looks like my job here is done,” You chirped nervously, fumbling with the button as you climbed on top the ledge of the balcony. “Uh, tell Mega-  _ Lord _ Megatron that my job is done and it has been a wonderful time serving him,” 

“Your designation?” He asked, easily seeing through your lies. 

“Don’t worry, he will know,” You grinned eager to get out of here before he sounded the alarms as you leapt off the balcony. 

“Wai-” Soundwave reached for you, still baffled by the terms of events.

“Byee!” You waved at him, a flash of bright light and you were gone. 

Soundwave leaned down as far he could on the balcony edge to confirm that you weren’t splattered on the pavement. Who was that mech? Did they just teleport? More importantly, how did they know there was going to be an assassination attempt?

He didn’t buy that you were hired by their leader, Megatron would have informed him of a newly-hired bodyguard, especially a teleporting one. You weren’t showing up in his neural network, a surprise for Soundwave applauded himself for knowing every mech in existence.

Whoever you were, he made sure that the image of you smiling at him was safely stored in his databanks. Not because you were pretty of course ~~(which you were)~~ but rather a reference when he searched for you.

Which he did, for a long time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr @[Skiddlez](https://skiddlez.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up with a prompt! 
> 
> (comments and kudos are my water and bread) :D


End file.
